


Watched it Begin Again

by ThighsLikeTreeTrunks



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Hopeful Ending, M/M, Not David Friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThighsLikeTreeTrunks/pseuds/ThighsLikeTreeTrunks
Summary: Patrick reconnects with Ken after David leaves.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/Ken
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Watched it Begin Again

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Ms. Taylor Swift. I'm on tumblr! https://thighsliketreetrunks.tumblr.com/

Patrick took a deep breath as the last customer left. It had been really busy lately. If it kept up, he’d need to hire another sales associate. 

Just as he was taking another deep breath, the bell rang. In walked another customer. Patrick looked up and swallowed, awkwardly. It was Ken, the cute guy David had insisted he take on a date. Patrick wasn’t sure how to feel.

Ken smiled awkwardly. “I know it’s awkward that I’m here. I told myself that I’d never come back, but that hand cream was really great. Tell your boyfriend not to worry; I won’t hit on you this time.” Patrick had lasted about five minutes into their date before he’d told Ken about David. He’d liked Ken, he was cute and funny, but he’d felt disloyal to David, even if David had been the one to tell Patrick to ask Ken out.

“Ex,” Patrick said sadly. He didn’t want to explain the story to Ken; it had been almost a year and Patrick was doing a lot better but was still sad. The Rose’s business manager had gotten arrested and the Roses had gotten their money back. They’d all pretty much left Schitt’s Creek the second they could. Patrick had briefly gone with David, but David had made it clear that in front of David’s rich beautiful friends, David was embarrassed of the way Patrick had looked. Not only did he want Patrick to get spray tans again, but he was also hinting Patrick should go to the gym, or do something different with his hair, or wear makeup to make his eyebrows look thicker. Patrick had tried to be the man David wanted, but it hadn’t mattered; he’d walked in one night to find David fucking his assistant Sally in their bed. Afterwards, Patrick had moved back to Schitt’s Creek and reopened the store with the money he had left. 

Ken frowned. “I’m sorry.” 

Patrick shrugged. After they’d broken up, Patrick had eventually realized that David had never cared as much about Patrick as David had cared about David. The signs had been there, but Patrick had been so in love he’d never dealt with them. Even though he’d been devastated at the time, the break up had been the best thing that had ever happened to him. “It worked out for the best,” he said.

Ken smiled shyfully. “Well, maybe we could have a second chance? If you’re not already seeing someone else that is.”

Patrick looked down at the counter. He wasn’t sure where this was going to go, but he was excited to find out. “I’d like that."


End file.
